ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Zsingaya/Archive
Here are my old discussions. Anything over a month old goes here. Image uploading problems No problem. You might also want to look here for further assistance concerning image markup: --BlueMars 17:13, Jan 13, 2005 (CET) As far as I can see you contributions are well structured and contain the most important information and, above all, have their respective references, which states a point a lot of newcomers usually forget. Go on, Zsingaya! --BlueMars 17:21, Jan 13, 2005 (CET) Argo This should be in your own discretion, however, I salute every contribution. Furthermore, you should add the information and images to the Argo article, since a "Argo buggy" article seems useless. --BlueMars 17:40, Jan 13, 2005 (CET) Usually 200px width. --BlueMars 18:27, Jan 13, 2005 (CET) Please do not implement that many images. For an article like Argo, 2 pictures (one of the shuttle, one of the buggy) would be absolutely sufficient. --BlueMars 23:31, Jan 13, 2005 (CET) (I don't agree... but hey!) zsingaya 20:34, 17 Jan 2005 (CET) Category implementation Hi Zsingaya. There's no set amount of time, but we usually wait about 5-7 days after a category was initially suggested to allow everyone to form an opinion about the suggestion. I'd say that you (or whoever comes first ;) ) can go ahead and create the two categories on Wednesday if there are no further objections at that time. -- Cid Highwind 20:28, 2005 Jan 17 (CET) You might just give it a try, it isn't that difficult - you can start by simply adding the line Category:Hand-held weapons or Category:Weapons to the bottom of articles. I think those are the two categories that we agreed upon (just check back on the discussion page before you do, perhaps someone else has additional objections). I'll probably check in on Wednesday evening to help you out, or start the categories myself if you really don't feel like doing it yourself. -- Cid Highwind 20:41, 2005 Jan 17 (CET) Episode summaries Hello I've just finished writing the episode summary for , which I hope helps to add information to this page. I have recently acquired all 7 seasons of TNG on DVD, and I wondered if it would be useful of me to start writing the summaries for episodes that are missing them? zsingaya 11:27, 28 Jan 2005 (CET) :Hi. Of course it would. There are still many episode articles which are nearly empty. Just go ahead and start writing if you'd like. :) -- Cid Highwind 12:07, 2005 Jan 28 (CET) Standards for episode links Thanks for responding to my standard question. I think the standard should be (example) .- B-101 23:24, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) McCoy Pics Thanks for responding to my query for pictures. I'll give the link a look! I appreciate you pointing me there. Thanks again!. - CMO 10:20, 5 May 2005 (EST) DVD You left a message on my Talk page. I don't know why you're looking to me for an answer to whether you should upload images of DVD releases. As you know, MA is a community network, so upload them if you want! If there are any problems with the pics, they will be discussed later. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 09:58, 7 May 2005 (UTC) *No offence taken, I was just reminding you that I am no more important than you are, and should have no more say than you! You can upload images if you want, when you want. :} --Defiant | ''Talk'' 13:01, 7 May 2005 (UTC) Aeroshuttle The images are scanned from Star Trek Fact Files --Valaraukar Actor/character tables One actress who has played multiple characters in Star Trek is Suzie Plakson. She portrayed four characters: Tarah, Dr. Selar, K'Ehleyr, and the Female Q who was Q's mate. Btw, I too love your horizontal character bars. I think, in these cases, the horizontal bars look more "interesting" to the eye than the vertical bars. Good job! Randee15 23:28, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) I would also suggest Armin Shimerman. He's played Quark and two other Ferengi and that wedding box thing. Tough Little Ship 10:30, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) Your Jeffrey Combs pictures are excellent. Much better than having a page clogged with pictures with only two lines of writing. Tough Little Ship 10:40, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) Zsingaya, old friend, I've got a job for you. The Gregory Itzin page is cluttered with images of all the characters he played. Could you work your magic with them? Tough Little Ship 21:00, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) Are two pictures too little for a table to be made? If not Stephen Davies could use your touch. Tough Little Ship 22:24, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) Once we get more pictures of Carlos Carrasco's characters, his page would suit a table very well. Tough Little Ship 20:18, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) I just place the DS9 Season 5 DVD in my DVD drive right now to get the Mora Pol image. Talk about timing. Tough Little Ship 15:26, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Yeah, there are a lot of people who played more than one character aren't there? I created a table image for the Randy Oglesby page. Hope its alright. Tough Little Ship 15:49, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) I also used a table for Nana Visitor's page. Could you check if its alright? Tough Little Ship 23:08, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Added the mirror Kira. I also added Anastasia Komananov. Tough Little Ship 23:25, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Stephen Davies formatting I just saw the great work you did on the formatting for that article, and it looks awesome! Very nice! — THOR 16:23, 27 Jun 2005 (UTC) : Gene Dynarski could use your magic touch. ;^) — THOR 06:18, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC) Silaran Prin picture I'm not sure as to what image of him would be best to upload. There is an extreme closeup of his face, if that's okay. Tough Little Ship 16:06, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) The only problem is that it is just a bit too big! Tough Little Ship 16:16, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Horizontal picture table Hey Zsingaya, I just saw the fantastic work you did with the horizontal picture tables on several articles. With your permission I would like to use the idea on the Dutch version of Memory Alpha. Just let me know. --Patricia 18:31, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Great! Good to hear that it's okay with you. Thanks! --Patricia 19:38, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Lissepian Mother's Day Heist I really like the layout of that page now. Its great. Tough Little Ship 23:13, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Marc Alaimo page Thanks for resizing the pictures. That's all of Marc Alaimo's characters now. Tough Little Ship 21:27, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) Jeffrey Combs page When we get a picture of Krem, we should take the Weyoun picture out, as we did with Marc Alaimo. Its his main character. Tough Little Ship 22:08, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) Well, he did play Weyoun twenty four times. He played Shran ten times and Brunt seven times. Tough Little Ship 22:14, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) Resizing pictures Thanks for the tips on doing it. When it comes to tables and such, I'm pretty much lost. I'm off on holiday now, so I'll see you in two weeks! Keep up writing good articles! -- Tough Little Ship 20:29, 8 Jul 2005 (UTC) Re: Degras Ship bridge Thanks, but im not the one to credit. Found it at DITL, they've got a new section of Starship interiors. Do you know if you have to cite DITL in the picture page or if citing Paramount's copyright is adequate?? --Rataxes Vaughn Armstrong Thanks, I had a great time! Anything interesting happen here or anywhere else? Tough Little Ship 12:45, 26 Jul 2005 (UTC) J. Paul Boehmer Could you make a table for J. Paul Boehmer? Tough Little Ship 12:48, 26 Jul 2005 (UTC) Lawrence Pressman Thanks for fixing the pics. I'm quite proud of that article. I wrote it today. Tough Little Ship 22:08, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) Re: Nemesis episode article help (Re: episode article help -- "Thanks for reverting the vandalism on this page, it took me ages to write the summary for it! zsingaya 09:14, 15 Jul 2005 (UTC)") :You're welcome. Sorry for the month-and-a-half-long delay in replying, I meant to reply back when I first received the message. I just now realized that I hadn't, and I didn't want you to think I had ignored you. ;) --Shran 05:01, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) Richard Lineback Could you look here and find which one is Richard Lineback? You can also upload it when you find it. Tough Little Ship 15:19, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) Marc Alaimo page Wow, amazing job! Keep up the good work! --Werideatdusk 02:07, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) Re: Extra buttons (monobook stuff) Hi Zsingaya! You're lucky to catch me here since I'm nearly on holiday in Greece. Your script is nearly perfect, but theres a "}" missind in the last line. You can have a look at mine and copy it to fix yours. I hope it's easy enough to adopt for the moment, if I'll have some time on my hands I try to simplify it. regards 17:14, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) Nakahn Check out File:Nakahn.jpg. --Alan del Beccio 08:55, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) John Lendale Bennett Could you resize his pictures for me? Tough Little Ship 19:03, 15 Aug 2005 (UTC) Thanks. The Think Tank page is looking well. I was trying to write about Bennett on Wikipedia, but the IP address has been blocked again, through no fault or action of my own. I've been adding the Star Trek actors category over there, just like you were doing here! Tough Little Ship 19:17, 15 Aug 2005 (UTC) Thanks for the compliments I'll try to find one for Richard Riehle if I can find a site with caps for "Fair Haven" or "Spirit Folk". As you might know, screen caps for Voyager episodes from the fourth season on are notoriously difficult to find, but I'll try. I did find find caps of Vaughn Armstrong as Korath in "Endgame" and as Two of Nine/Lansor from "Survival Instinct". I have both Borg and ex-Borg images to include in the table (what the heck? let's put both versions up), so it'll just be the Vidiian and Hirogen left. I also set up a table for Cyia Batten and hope to add Ghemor's daughter to Nana Visitor's. Re:Monobook.js I removed the insane number of "Revert" nodes in my monobook page. Sorry about all the edits on that page, but when one is tired and bored, one doesn't exactly think straight. There was actually some method to my madness, but it's too much to go into right now. :þ --From Andoria with Love 20:22, 16 Aug 2005 (UTC) Brent Spiner/Fistful of Datas Question I figured I'd ask the resident table expert this one: Do you think it's worth adding the various old west characters who manifested themselves as Data in "A Fistful of Datas"? I'm sure Trekpulse has all of them, though I wonder if you think it's appropriate?--T smitts 05:14, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) Noted. I should have a shot of Vaughn as the Hirogen within the next few days. And if you're adding Silik as a human to John Fleck's page, we should probably include his other disguise in "Cold Front".--T smitts 07:59, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) Hmm... good point. Maybe hold off on all the Data ones since there's way too many. But anyone else is okay. Also just to let you know, I finished the tables for Rick Worthy, Thomas Kopache, Joseph Ruskin, and Tim Kelleher and also did ones for Erick Avari and Tricia O'Neil as well--T smitts 08:10, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) Charles Lucia and Jordan Lund Actually I don't have a pic of Lucia from his role in "Alliances" so I don't think a table for him would be appropriate until I do. As for Jordan Lund, I'm a little busy right now to do it, but you can if you want to.--T smitts 21:32, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) Glenn Morshower as Guard I found a pic of Glenn Morshower as a guard from (not a very good one, I'm afraid) and placed it on the episode page. I don't have time to add it right to the table now as I'm getting ready for a trip but maybe you can add it for me.--T smitts 19:32, 23 Aug 2005 (UTC) Also... ...now that Ezral and Odo (mirror) have decent pics, I think Rene Auberjonois deserves treatment as well, if you have time.--T smitts 19:46, 23 Aug 2005 (UTC) Kira Taban: Quick Note I found another pic of Kira Taban from his first appearance in "Ties..." and added it to his page just below the one from "Wrongs..." Check it out in its full size and tell me if you think it's worth replacing the older pic on the table on Thomas Kopache's page.--T smitts 06:38, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) You beat me to the punch! Dang, you're fast! Just as I was finishing reorganizing the pics on Jim Jansen's page, I see you already did it! (Alligning pics horizontally is still a pain and takes a few tries for me.)--T smitts 21:13, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Good to hear you're still working on this. I'm actually downloading "Flesh and Blood, Part 1" for the specific purpose of getting a screen cap of Vaughn in that episode, though I won't be able to get home to access until the 1st of September, assuming it'll even be done by the time I get there! :I actually taken to doing that a bit: downloading episodes (which takes a few days at least using the program I use), taking any screen captures worth taking and then just deleting the episode from my hard drive (at about 350mb apiece, they start to add up and most, frankly, aren't memorable enough to be worth keeping) That's how I was able to get some much-needed shots of Galt, the Suliban doctor, and Viorsa, for example. Hopefully, I'll have something to offer within a week. (I assume you'll be converting Vaughn's table from 2 groups of 5 to 3 groups of 4 when you do? Would be nice to get the pictures a bit bigger that way.) :Hopefully if I ever get around to installing a DVD player on my PC, I can rent the DVDs from the video store and get them from that. :One other note, Trekpulse releases some screen caps for "The 37's" today so I'll be uploading shot of characters from that episode among others so I thought I'd let you know so you can get the late David Graf's page reay for a Fred Noonan pic.--T smitts 21:32, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) :One other thing: Since they now have scree caps from "The 37's", do you think Amelia Earhart deserves a better pic?--T smitts 21:34, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) Re: Templates I'm glad you like the idea for the episode template - I was afraid I'd get a notice going "Hey, thanks for the suggestion, but we don't need it." Your template idea sounds like it'd be great if we could get around the complexities - i.e. how to deal with chars who were in 1, 2, or 3 eps vs. ones who were recurring, and people like Jeffrey Combs who played numerous characters. Is it possible to have a type of sub-template thing, like the main regular actor template with a minor characer template used multiple times within that template? --Schrei 22:27, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) *It's starting to look like this is more trouble than it's worth, becasuse by the time you get done specifying all those variables, you might as well copy and paste the table code. My table is bad enough, but with the number of characters some people have played, this one would get way too long. There could be a template to put in for each of the characters, but then you'd still have to specify where a new row started and stuff like that. Would you be able to use this template on enough pages to make it worthwhile? --Schrei 01:06, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) Patricia Tallman I uploaded images for all the roles Patricia Tallman's had that didn't yet have pics and stuck on the images on her page. Unfortunately, I don't think the computer I'm using has a very good aspect ratio so maybe you could make a table when you get the chance. They're all there and I've stuck an "in use" sign on the page.--T smitts 07:43, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) Dennis Madalone I'll see what I can do.--T smitts 02:50, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) I found a shot of him from "Way of the Warrior" and the Terran Rebel he played in a few episodes and added them to his page. (I haven't check on the guard from "Frame of Mind" yet and I can't, for the life of me, find a shot of him as the guard from "Time and Again".)--T smitts 10:14, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) The table looks nice but you might want to replace that pic from "Frame of Mind." That's definately not him.--T smitts 17:12, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) N'Vek Apologies about the multiple edits Zsingaya. I am still getting used to wiki. Of course I didn't notice the "show preview" button until my next to last edit. I am registered, but at the moment I've lost my password. -- 19:51, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) Two small notes You might not have seen it but a couple of weeks back, I did a table for Alexander Enberg. I also added a shot of Silik as a Borothan from to John Fleck's table. (I figured if Silik as a Human deserves a note, so did this one). I also just helped AJHalliwell find a program that can make screen caps and you can see on his page which seasons of Trek he has on DVD so if there's any shots of characters from those seasons you want, let him know!--T smitts 19:30, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re: Notes That's good to know about what you have on DVD, though thanks to Trekpulse, we basically want for nothing in regards to TNG and movie caps. There are some rather large gaps, however, for the others series. I've managed to find them on others sites, though decent caps of Voyager episodes and a few from the first two seasons of Enterprise are quite elusive, which is why I like to encourage anyone here with DVD of those seasons to help out by making a few screen caps.--T smitts 19:57, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re: Experienced Thank you. I think I've settled in quite nicely (maybe a bit too much as I've been neglecting a few of my other non-Trek pet projects since I started contributing here!) As for doing something something with my user page, I suppose I should though I must admit, I like how easy it is to spot my signature with the link in red.--T smitts 07:43, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) (See?) Thanks! I was just reading your user page when I saw you had a link to my talk page, under "Useful User Talk pages". Thanks! I'm honoured. I thought I'd post today, as it may be the last time I'm here for a while. Tough Little Ship 20:39, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) Hopefully, I'll be starting Uni as well. We'll see. Tough Little Ship 20:43, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) Tables Just thought I'd let you know about the tables that were added or updated for the following actors while you were away! --T smitts 09:29, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) 3 or more roles: *Danny Goldring *Michael Bell *Megan Gallagher *Charles Lucia *Larry Cedar *Wayne Grace *John Putch *Michael Snyder 2 roles: *Karen Austin *Jeff Kober *Todd Waring *Kaitlin Hopkins *Fritz Sperberg *Jennifer Gatti *Marco Rodriguez *Lou Wagner *John Gegenhuber *Richard Allen *Charles Cooper *Darryl Henriques *Robin Curtis Your user page Although i responded in more length about your other comments at my own talk page, i just wanted to say that I think your user page looks fine in terms of content -- i encourage you to check up on Memory Alpha:Your user page though for any further info though -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 18:07, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re: Your second page actually turned out to be quite useful (!) Thanks for the suggestion. About File:Vorok.jpg among others, when I originally created the Multiple characters/one species... list about half of the characters were missing images. I didn't seek the images out I just chose image sounding names, like Vorok.jpg, Tog.jpg, Birta.jpg, Krell (Admiral).jpg, and the like. It appears that T smitts has uploaded most of those images since then (coincidence?, I'm not too sure about that). If you see any images that need to be on the pages go right. I uploaded Mordoc and Kayron images, but I made sure they went on their pages. Also, what size do you think the images should be? I just stuck with the standard 200px for convenience. I have 73 images with 32 tables and I am not very good at image sizing. Some of the images, like Macet and Dukat are very close and some like Krem and Brunt really need to be equaled. Well, thanks for the interest. I'm not sure how long any of this will stay up though.--Tim Thomason 19:49, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) User page tables I think it looks pretty good. I'm probably gonna steal your design in the near future. ;) I gotta get the time, energy, and patience to work on it, though. --From Andoria with Love 17:50, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) Talk: Paul Carr My bad. I was just looking at the recent changes and thought it was a user's talk page. I didn't look at it to well, obviously. It looked like a name, but I didn't notice the fact that it was Talk and not User talk. What I think is funny is that if you look, I have the most recent edit to that page. Thanks for putting me in my place. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 22:34, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re: Images you've uploaded recently The image of the Defiant I uploaded I found off Google images, and seems to be some sort of a stock image, as I've seen it on numerous sites. As for screenshots, I'll remember to edit network logos out in the future. As for the image of the MACO rifles I uploaded, I'm not entirely sure. The one I used is off Phasers.net, but I've seen it on a number of websites. Image citation I noticed you left talk on an image stating it should be credited to a website it was from -- this is wrong. As a courtesy, we give credit to websites (like trekpulse or trek5) when we borrow screencaps from them -- but we are by no means required to. Please remember the copyright of these images belongs to Paramopunt Pictures, not some fan-operated screencap website. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 09:43, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Of course, linking is a courtesy and it does have a use, you are right. But a new uncited image should, by priority -- first be identified by paramount copyright and its source -- and then take some time to attribute the screencapper. ::Good catch on that other image -- its a total copyvio to phasers.net -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 09:49, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) signature question I've had this question for quite some time now, and your have convinced me to bend your ear about it. How are you facilitating your custom signature? Is it a sub-page of your user page that you're (thank to AJ uploading images from that episode) for John Kenton Shull (the pic is quite lined up yet though.). I also uploaded a the medine man he played in "Basics, Part II", (check my user contributions) but haven't added that one to the table yet (all that's left for him in the Bajoran security officer in , though finding caps for that episode is tough. Also, I'd like to try and find a better one for Brok'tan.) The Bajoran guard that Daniel Riordan played in has a picture too in Unnamed Bajorans (not a great one, I'm afraid, but it was a very minor character), so there's enough for a table. Tim started a small table for Frank Corsentino, though it doesn't have one for Gegis yet. Hopefully TrekPulse will post caps from in the next day or so and well get one. (Someone did a table for Charles Napier too.) Also, it's not really a major change but I replaced the pic of K'Ehleyr on Suzie Plakson's table. (The old one, if you remember was a wide shot of her and Alexander on a transporter pad.) Doesn't it look better? P.S., thanks for the info on signatures. --T smitts 08:40, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) No problem. If you're looking for pictures, TrekPulse is always the first place I look. They've got all the Movies and TNG episodes, and while there some rather large gaps in the others series, their uploading caps for a new episode almost everyday (except, unfortunately, for "Enterprise", which seems to be neglected at the moment). Treknation, Proxima Centauri, ds9caps, trekdnes, and SCIFINEWS are good places to look, though none of them is 100% complete either. --T smitts 09:16, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) (Sorry. My PC was a tad slow in sending this for some reason). Re: Episode changes Nope, it a vandal. Already contacted a admin (Gvsulan ?) if he can block him. Could not find the "vadalism in progress" page that fast. Q 08:02, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) : He did not change it. What the vandal did was changeing the article into a redirect, in this case the "Canon Policy" which was last edited by Capt Mike. Q 08:06, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) : It's not that difficult to revert vandalism, it just takes some time to check the articles. (can be done by selecting the articles the anon user changed) see Memory_Alpha:Dealing_with_vandalism Q 08:10, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) Not sure what you mean Could you possibly provide me with links to the "articles" you mentioned? -- this is the second time you have left me a message about "non-canon" information and not followed up by telling me what you mean. I'm not sure why you're telling me this unless you elaborate. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 08:20, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) :If you're having trouble reading the "Recent changes" page, let me tell you. If an unregistered user and a registered user both edit an article in one night, both their names appear next to it -- and if an admin reverts an edit it lists the name of the last person who edited it -- Gvsualan reverted an IP user's edit and it listed my name because the version i did days ago was the last non-vandalized version. i haven't even been logged in all day. ...not sure why you mentioned canon. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 08:24, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) More tables I forgot to mention earlier that I did a table for F.J. Rio and have completed the tables for Frank Corsentino and Norman Large and just added one for Henry Woronicz. Plus I see the tables for Tony Todd, Steven Dennis, Christopher Darga, and Peter Vogt have been completed while I was away. Nice! Who else do you think warrants a table? Paul Eckstein is one for sure (though I'm still debating whether the Hirogen he played in and "Part II" and are the same one.) Any others? --T smitts 04:51, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) Uploading pictures... I'm afraid I don't have a special trick, I just retry and retry and retry. Sometimes it takes 2 attempts, sometimes 10 to 15. But it has gotten a little better today. I still don't know, why they don't repair the damage, this is really getting frustrating, but I guess I don't havr to say that... --Jörg 21:51, 21 Sep 2005 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for tweaking the Gai pic. Been a long time since I talked to anyone here. I'm off to England on Thursday as I finally got into university! Tough Little Ship 19:57, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) I've lived in the UK all my life (Northern Ireland). I'm going to Preston! (Lancashire Business School) Tough Little Ship 20:14, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) Still more tables Just thought I'd let you know I've been working on a few more actor's tables. I've done ones for William Morgan Sheppard, William Schallert, Bruce Davison, and Kitty Swink. The tables for Steven Rankin has also been completed (though I'd still like to find a better picture of Green, if possible.) I've got a few others I plan to do soon but now it's bedtime. Later! Good! Glad to hear my work is recognized! LOL! One other slight note: Pointless really, but if you look at Harry Groener's table it's fairly obvious how he's aging, since his roles were spread far enough apart. Funny, huh? Even more tables and... I've completed tables for Sherman Howard, Joel Swetow, and Paul S. Eckstein. Also, my comment above on Harry Groener wasn't really meant to say that he aged badly (I don't think he looks too bad for 55) but rather just noting that he certainly HAS aged (but then who doesn't over fifteen years). Now if you want someone who didn't age well, I'd suggest looking at Frank Gorshin. He looked pretty good when he was playing Bele or the Riddler but he really looked aged when in anything I saw him in from the nineties on (such as the "Batman" reunion special they did a couple of years back). Table note You might be interested to note I made a table for Roxann Dawson (though some of the "roles" might be a bit questionable) and added to Tim Russ'. --T smitts 15:04, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) More Tables#2 I went over to Michael Dorn's page to possibly create a table for him but I see someone already has. I did do one yesterday for Jon Lormer. I think he might be the only one, besides "creature" actor Janos Prohaska, whose table consists solely of TOS roles. --T smitts 15:51, 19 Oct 2005 (UTC) Online/Offline Yes I did notice that. How does that work, BTW? Do you just switch it manually when you get on or off?--T smitts 04:04, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) Re: Article of the Week Well, I noticed the article had been the same for a week, so I went to the template page and found this under the policy section on Template talk:ArticleOfTheWeek: ::The policy of Memory Alpha regarding Article of the Week is that an article is chosen each Thursday from our featured articles, and so far, an article that has held this distinction before cannot hold it again. As for which article, there's no formula involved - whichever admin gets on first can choose at his discretion. None of the admins seemed to have remembered, so between the democratic nature of the selection process and the fact that it was 4pm MA time, I changed it myself. I didn't get a nasty message about knowing my place; apparently it doesn't matter. Weyoun 03:39, 21 Oct 2005 (UTC) Trying to do more tables I'm trying to figure out who's left for an actor's table with 3 or more roles. I plan to do one for Terrence Evans once someone gets a shot of Ambassador Treen from , as well as a few more of the roles played by Tom Morga (I'm still not sure which Klingon he played in ) Any others you can think of? --T smitts 18:19, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) Re: Trying... Well, truthfully, I'm not that worried about most of the ones you mentioned specifically, since each only did two appearances in actual TV or movie roles. The rest were just bit stunt parts or voices for the games. I suspect there are a few more though. Finding actors who had bit parts in the movies (such as the minor security officers in "First Contact") is a bit of a pain in the @$$ though. Thanks for finding the picture of Treen, but before I add it, I have to ask, are you sure it's him? I'm just asking because it looks like he's in a jungle setting on the planet. It's been a long time since I saw the episode. I do remember him being in two scenes and both were on Voyager: one was when they first beam over and we learn its actually the Kradin who are the "goodguys" and later in the very last scene. If I'm wrong then never mind. Am I the only one who think the Kradin look a lot like the alien hunter from the Predator movies (albeit with much smaller mandibles)? :I'm fairly sure it is him. I didn't even know he was in that episode until I checked his IMDB profile and saw that he played a "Klaestron kidnapper" in that episode. Since I'm fairly certain it was the two who tried to kidnap Dax at the start of the episode, and since the other kidnapper was a woman (played by Spice Williams, better known as Vixis from Star Trek V) that means the male kidnapper must have been him. Neither actor playing the kidnappers were credited for the roles.--T smitts 23:24, 31 Oct 2005 (UTC) :That being said, there's still quite a few of his roles without images, such as the Nausicaan he played in , the Jem'Hadar he played in , the Xindi-Reptillian he played in , and Minnis from . Also, there's images of the crew of the Amar here but I haven't a clue which one he is. So there's a bit of a ways to go before we can make up a table.--T smitts 23:24, 31 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Ah! I see you've uploaded a couple of images. Where'd you get those?--T smitts 23:27, 31 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Impressive. I suppose all we need now is an appropriate shot of Minnis and the Nausciaan from . (Whatever happened to Jorg?) I think we might possibly find a shot for the Nausicaan at Trekpulse but the site seems to be down on my end for the moment. Not sure if it works for anyone else. Until then, it's late and I have to work in the morning so I'll bid you goodnight.--T smitts 07:18, 1 Nov 2005 (UTC) File:IKS Rotarran and Monac shipyards.jpg Hi, its been a while since I talked to you. How are you? I have a question about the above Rotarran image. I'll have to watch the episode again, but I don't remember the Rotarran flying so close to the shipyards. Is the image an amalgamation of two pictures? -- Tough Little Ship 21:44, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) Sorry, still fixing up Warhead... give me a few minutes longer Our editing is clashing, let me finish up, and come back to it in a few.--Funkdubious 22:30, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Thanks for the tip regarding . Somebody should mention that in that Editing FAQ page ;-) --Funkdubious 23:03, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) :OK, I'm done... is it possible to consolidate ALL those edits (to conserve DB space) into the final one? Re: Reverted I posted this on my talk page a few days ago, but I wasn't sure if you got it. Anyway...to revert a page, go to the "History", click the date/time of the version you want to go back to, hit "Edit", and save the page.--Starchild 02:32, 15 Nov 2005 (UTC) Re: Babel Hi there! I'm not sure if you've noticed, but it happens on my userpage as well as yours, the babel-template thingy isn't aligning with the table format as well as most other things on MA usually do. I've tried integrating them into my wiki-sidebar, but it keeps chopping the ends off the boxes, until I refresh the page. Does this happen on your browser as well? BTW, congrats on the whole missing episode list, I'm ''so glad there's a collaborative effort. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 19:43, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC)'' :If you mean the 3D-ish borders the tables normally have, yes, but other than that it loooks fine on Opera. I don't know about IE or Firefox. I'll check it out, but in the meantime maybe you can take a screencap to show me what you mean. And thanks! That really means a lot to me. :) --Vedek Dukat ''Talk'' | ''Duty Roster'' 19:47, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Well, it looked the same to me on Firefox, but the whole table looks like crap in IE, not just Babel. Typical. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 19:56, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) Trekpulse Dead? Have you taken a look at TrekPulse lately? I just did and was shocked to see that the site has apparently closed. This is terrible loss since they were such a generous source for screen caps as well as a few other things. I wonder if someone might take over the site or if one of the other screen cap sites will pick up the slack.--T smitts 08:20, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) Re: Featured article success! Hi, I thought you'd like to know that Luther Sloan has finally reached featured article status, after having 7 nominations in full support of it! I think we did well there. I'd be very happy to work on any other project with you whenever you feel like it. Zsingaya [[User talk:Zsingaya|''Talk]] 11:41, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC)'' :Awesome! Well done, and likewise about future projects. Unforunately, my knowledge is mostly limited to DS9-related topics because it's been so long since I've seen the other series. I'll look around though, I'm sure there's something we can do. Sloan 17:11, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) E-mail Did you get something from me? I couldn't tell if it worked, as my ISP was messing up at the time and the mail server is still dead. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 17:03, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) Bajoran proverbs I really like the Bajoran proverbs listed on your User Page. Were any of them attributed to anyone? Some sound very familliar. Also, were there similar quotes on later video cover?--StAkAr Karnak 23:35, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) Transport peer review I think it could go with or without the review, but if you think it needs to be reviewed first you should vote oppose and note your reasons, then set up the peer review. I don't have a personal stake in this article so you're not going to hurt my feelings, and if you do set up the review I'll definitely participate. Thanks for the feedback. Logan 5 14:34, 2 Dec 2005 (UTC) Duty Roster Hey, just so you know, I think this is the "make or break" stage on the Vedek's duty roster. Since he added it to the welcome template and Memory Alpha:Utilities, I think it's time to make it an offifical part of MA, e.g. Memory Alpha:Duty Roster. See User talk:Vedek Dukat/Episodes and weigh in (pretty sure I know where you stand :-P). Weyoun 02:45, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) Filmography compromise Hey, it's me again. :) I was wondering, when you have the time, could you do give your opinion regarding the compromise I reached with Mike Nobody about what works should be listed on a performer's article? You can find the discussion here. Thanks a bunch! :) Peanut butter jelly time! --From Andoria with Love 14:16, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) Re:Re: :Domo arigato! Ohayoo Zsingaya-san.--''Mike Nobody'' ''=/\='' 17:19, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Actually, I do need help with something. Cid copied some HTML code for me so I could reduce the size of pics hosted elsewhere. But, I'm doing something wrong. If you can fix Bart Simpson on my talk page/scratchpad, like shrink him 50% and make the code go away, I could see what I've been doing wrong. I'd really appreciate it.--''Mike Nobody'' ''=/\='' 18:05, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::Arigato, Doctor Roboto. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 19:53, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) Hey, hello! Hi. I've been a little busy with real-world interests and such. I did find time to make an actor's table for Michael Canavan if you didn't notice. I'll see if there's any others that need adjusting.--T smitts 07:18, 6 Dec 2005 (UTC) Also I may write an episode summary myself in the next couple of days. I'm thinking since I think I remember that one the best (having taped it and rewatched it countless times for its humor).--T smitts 07:18, 6 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Also, get online. :P ----Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 19:53, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) Anniversary greetings Anyways, congratulations on your one-year anniversary. I knew you were here before me, but not that long. Keep up the great work! :) --From Andoria with Love 11:18, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) Re: Kenneth Tigar Thanks for the compliments regarding my work on Kenneth Tigar and the other performers' pages; they were much appreciated. :) This is the style I'm going to try to incorporate into all of the guest performers' articles, should they have an extensive amount of film and TV work featuring other Trek performers. In the case of Tigar, I'm not finished compiling the list yet (I gotta finish up the guest appearances and then add any applicable TV movies). Anyways, thanks again! :) --From Andoria with Love 18:34, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) Images Thanks for the heads up concerning the images! I'm currently uploading images for the stubs-pages to make them a little less, well, stubbish... Concerning the requested images list: I don't have TAS on DVD (yet), so I can't provide a better screenshot of Robert April, and the ENT Season 3 DVD-box is at a friend's place now, so I can't take a screenshot of Seth MacFarlane's character from , but I will as soon as the box is returned to me ;-) In October, I did lots of work on and uploaded many pictures for the Klingon uniforms, Romulan uniforms and Vulcan uniforms articles. I didn't know if that was enough to merit removing the image request from the list, so it's still there. And, finally, to be honest, I couldn't be bothered to take pictures of all scantily-clad women of TOS for Federation fashion trends or all the crewmembers on the planet from ... ;-) Normally, when there's a new request on the list, I upload the pic as soon as possible, if I already have it here on the computer, otherwise I just make a new screencap. I was very busy with uni during the last 2 months (in fact, I still am, and will be in the next 4 months...) so I didn't do anything memory-alpha related for that time and still am not back in full force, but I'll try my best to get things done, now that I'm back. :-) Wow, just checked by user page, I haven't looked at that one for ages, maybe I should change some things, as I do have ENT Seasons 3+4 on DVD now... --Jörg 22:33, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) **Yep, that's the Yridian shuttle used by Yerdrin Lek in (another re-use of Qatai's ship), though there is no page for that ship, yet. I've got plenty of screenshots of that one here though. :And I removed the image request for the April pic, you're right, there are two nice pics there now :-). --Jörg 23:00, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) Kira Nerys Wanna get her featured likr we did with Sloan? I loved the way they had a strong female lead who could genuinely act, even if Kira was out of character once in a while. Sloan 21:07, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) Re:Episode list pages I don't really like the summaries, either, and I was going to remove them. As for the remaining templates, I have already added the template for Enterprise, but there doesn't seem to be any for Voyager. If you want, we can do those together - I'll work on the first 3 seasons, you work on the next 3, and we'll haggle over the seventh. What do ya say? ;) --From Andoria with Love 10:56, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) :That's the plan. :) I've already done the first three, so I'll finish up season 7. --From Andoria with Love 11:05, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) Alrighty, all done! Thanks for the help (including the alert about seperating the seasons into sections), and great job! :) --From Andoria with Love 11:32, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) *I see you've already added them to each season's articles. Thanks again! :) --From Andoria with Love 11:34, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Thanks again, I'll keep that in mind. ;) In the meantime... I hear my bed calling me. Good night. :) --From Andoria with Love 11:38, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) Re:Hornblower I'm always interested in other people's POVs. Unless of course they're vandals, in which case I couldn't care less. Anyway, I wasn't aware a Horatio Nelson page existed, so a merge to that page would be alright by me, along with more Trek links. And thanks. :) --From Andoria with Love 09:50, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) :That's fine by me. Would you care to do the honors, because I'm afraid I have to step away for a while. :) --From Andoria with Love 10:15, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Actually, strike that, I can do the merge real quick and re-add the bg info. Unless you want to do it, of course. ;) --From Andoria with Love 10:16, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) Re: Tim Russ You like me! You really like me! (Ha! An old Sally Field at the Academy Awards joke, not sure if you've heard it. :P) Anyways, thanks for the compliments; again, they are much appreciated. :) --From Andoria with Love 09:57, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) Little lost archivist You've disappeared lately, what happened to you? I was going to send an e-mail but you've always checked this more frequently anyway. ;) --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 01:15, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) New site for Trek pics Trekpulse may be dead and gone but a new site seems to have risen from its ashes.Trekcore seems to be a deliberate effort to fill the void with a very similarly designed site. It hasn't quite reached was Trekpulse was at its peak (no TOS, ENT or movie caps yet) but it's got all the TNG caps and a good chunk of the DS9 and VOY caps up. Hooray! --T smitts 23:29, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Transporter Hey Zsingaya, you were one of the users who originally suggested the Transporter article for a peer review. It went through that process, though with low participation, but has had a lot of work done since then by numerours MAers. Was hoping that since you participated in the first discussion/nomination of the article for FA that you might check it out again. It's long, so I understand not everyone will go through it, but it's one-two votes shy of a quorum right now and I think it should at least hit that barrier even if there's an oppose in there somewhere. And if this type of note on your talk page is an annoyance to you, please feel free to tell me to have off and there won't be any hard feelings. Errantly, --Logan 5 19:22, 29 January 2006 (UTC) Re:Defiant Site Question Sorry, but I don't run that site. I've been using that username for years, though, so maybe they stole it when I converted to the X-Files! :) --Defiant Administrator | ''Talk'' 23:24, 29 January 2006 (UTC)